Student Abroad
by Shadow's Hollow
Summary: Alianna had never been to Hogwarts. She hardly even knew anything about it. Now, at 15 she'll be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but not as a usual student. No, her start of school is different than any other.
1. Sorting Prophecies

_**Not nearly as long as my other stories, but welcome readers of old and new to my first Harry Potter story. My friend, an artist, is currently watching the Harry Potter movies for the first time ever and well we were talking this idea for a story came to me. I hope you like said idea because it had turned into 2 chapters in an hour. Read and Enjoy like always, and i'll welcome reviews, good and flames alike.**_

_**Disclaimer: If i have to tell you I don't own Harry Potter then i'm keeping silent...**_

**_Ginny: I'll curse you..._**

**_Disclaimer: Alright, alright, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, i DO own Alianna, the plot for this story, and Cissnea. So thus, :P_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorting Prophecies<strong>_

She stood there, waiting for her turn to be sorted. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the stares in her direction. Alianna shrugged it off. 'They can think what they want but it won't help them understand why I'm here.' Alianna was a 15 year old girl being sorted with the first years, even though she was moving into the fifth year.

"Alianna Miranz," Professor McGonagall called from her place next to the stool. Alianna slowly walked forward; sealing herself she caught sight of a pair of newly familiar green eyes. As the professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head Alianna smiled at her new friend.

"_Hmm, __difficult __mind __you __have __here__…"_

"What the bloody hell! Who are you?"

"_The __Sorting __Hat __child. __I__'__m __here __to __place __you __into __the __house __most __appropriate __for __you.__"_

"Okay then, well I'm sorry for being difficult." She muttered, sarcasm dripping from her quiet voice.

"_You __have __knowledge __and __compassion __but __also __courage __and __ambition. __Do __you __have __any __house __you __wish __to __go __to?__"_

"Not really. I don't honestly understand the houses thing yet. Place me wherever you see fit."

_"__Then __the __choice __shall __be __made __but __first __you __must __listen. _

_The __good __and __the __bad, __the __choice __is __yours. __A __friend __and __an __ally __are __needed __by __both. __Or __join __together __the __one __and __true. __A __kinship __needed __or __all __is __doomed.__"_

_"_SLYTHERIN," The Sorting Hat yelled out for the school to hear.

"Oi hat, what did you mean?" silence came from the hat as cheers erupted from the table with silver and emerald colors. No cheers came from the other tables only mild clapping. Even the teachers clapped lightly; well most of the teachers, Dumbledore clapped as loudly as usual and a man with black hair and a pointed nose dressed all in black clapped louder than the other teachers, though no one noticed. Once McGonagall took the hat off of her head, Alianna stood and walked to an empty seat with the 5th years.

Someone nudged an elbow at her side and Alianna turned her head to the right. The teen next to her had medium length blond hair, reaching almost to his eyes; by blond she meant very light almost bleached blond; grey eyes, pale skin, peach lips, thin body structure, and a smirk. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin." Draco held a hand out for her to shake. Hesitantly she gripped the hand. "My younger sister is farther down. She's a 5th year as well, my twin, Cissnea Malfoy."

Alianna didn't think much of it as she followed Draco's finger to a person near the 3rd years. The girl had a darker shade of blond than her brother's reaching down to her shoulder blades, milky white skin seemed to flow. When she turned her head towards them, light blue-grey eyes were filled with humor. 'her eyes have something akin to kindness in them compared to Draco's.' looking back at the other Slytherin she pulled her hand out of his and turned to the front as Dumbledore stepped forward to start talking to the students.

"Students new we welcome you to Hogwarts, older students we welcome back. Very important words must be spoken this night but first, tuck in." food filled the plates before everyone and their goblets filled as well. Alianna looked around, not seeing much that she was familiar with. Filling up her plate with everything new Alianna dug into the food as though she hadn't eaten in weeks, when actually it had only been one week since her last meal.

"Slow down or you'll choke." Draco said next to her, eating calmly his own food. "You're almost eating like one of those Weasley's." as if to make a point Draco tilted his head towards the Gryffindor table. Alianna looked back and say a red head shoving chicken into his mouth. Alianna shook her head to stop herself from smiling, Draco took is as an agreement with him. Turning back, Alianna kept her head slightly turn so that she could keep her eyes on Weasley and the two next to him.

"Hey Harry, Mionie, why's that Slytherin girl staring at us," Ron took a break from eating when he had looked up to see the new student staring at him, then shake her head. It annoyed him how the Slytherins always thought that they were better than everyone else and here was a new one just staring at him. Before Ron could catch her eye she turned forward again, though not completely. Ron had a feeling that she was still staring.

Hermione turned around to look at the new student. She had mid back length brown hair, with two braids that were red, silver and emerald green. Earlier Hermione had seen that she had blue eyes the color of the sky after a storm with flecks of green mixed in, so it looked as though you were looking at the sea. Pale alabaster skin made her look sick, even more than Draco Malfoy and his sister did. She was about Hermione's height if she guessed, but weighed less than someone their age should weigh to be healthy. "Not sure Ron, but what do you both make of her?"

"Make of her? I haven't even met her and she creeps me out." Ron looked back at his plate only to see that it was now empty and dessert had replaced dinner. Sighing he filled his plate. He hadn't even gotten to finish his chicken.

"She's not so bad," harry muttered quietly, not even turning to see who his friends were talking about. Hermione turned to look at him.

"Harry? Is there something you're not telling us?" Hermione was used to secrets but harry almost always confided in her, even more so than Ron because she hardly ever judged him.

Harry shook his head and smiled at his long time friend. "Nothing really, but I met her on the train earlier. She had been looking for someplace quiet because she had ended up sitting with the first years. She'd said she'd probably curse them if she didn't get away soon."

"Told you she was creepy," Ron muttered in between bites.

"We sat and talked for awhile. Though she ended up leaving just before Ginny and Neville came to visit me. It was nice; apparently this is her first year ever learning magic at a school because she's…" Harry stopped talking when he heard a familiar cough and looked up at the head table.

Alianna tilted her head up towards Dumbledore when he'd started talking. 'Thankfully I convinced him not to publicly introduce me.' Alianna hated attention when it wasn't necessary, and an introduction of her really wasn't. A sharp a pain went through Alianna's body and she tried not to flinch. As Dumbledore's speech continued and then the weird pink professor interrupted him Alianna's breathing became uneven. Soon though her throat began to burn and Alianna knew she couldn't last much longer. Standing, she quickly walked out of the Great Hall as fast as her feet could take her.

Harry heard the footsteps as the whole hall went quiet, even Umbridge stopped talking. Turning, Harry saw Alianna nearly running out of the Great Hall. With a frown, harry stood to follow. Hermione grabbed his sleeve though before he could walk away, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Going to help Hermione. Go get one of the professors, I think something's wrong." Harry gently pulled out of Hermione's hold and walked off. His pace was slower and his footsteps quieter on the stone floor. Hearing a noise coming from his right Harry headed in the direction of the Entrance Hall. Next to one of the suites of armor was Alianna, her dinner having decided not to stay down. "Alianna, are you alright?"

Alianna looked up when she heard him talk. "Mr. Potter…" Alianna couldn't say much more as she continues to loose everything she had just eaten. Harry knelt beside her and pulled her hair out of the way with his left hand, he used his right to keep Alianna still. Minutes passed until Alianna could finally breathe properly and open her mouth without food coming back up.

The clicking of shoes on a floor made both teenagers look up to see Severus Snape walking towards them. Harry wanted to groan but held it in. "professor, I'm sorry for walking out but I wanted to see if Alianna was all right."

Snape ignored Harry for a moment and knelt on the other side of Alianna. Alianna moved back to sit down properly instead of kneeling and looked up at Snape. He placed a hand over her forehead and sighed, "I thought I told you not to eat anything solid." Harry blinked in confusion. "Mr. Potter, I think it is time you go back inside the Great Hall. Your friends are worried about you." Snape gently picked Alianna up, a hand under her knees and arms, and carried her towards the Hospital Wing. Harry sat there a moment longer before doing as told and rejoining his fellow students in the Great Hall.


	2. Interrogations

_**Here's the second chapter of my first Harry Potter story. Like I said in the last chapter, these were both written in an hour. so thus, I don't know how good they'll be. And their both kind of shorter than what I prefer but still within my usual word count.**_

_**Ron: Are we all in this chapter?  
>Chi Tsubasa: Sorry Ron, not everyone is.<strong>_

___**Ron: Who isn't?**_

_**Chi Tsubasa: ... Well, not sure really, more than 3/4 of the school, and 3/4 of the teachers. Thus, too many to name.**_

_**Ron: -_-' I was talking about important characters. Read and Enjoy everyone, Chi Tsubasa accepts and welcomes Flames or comments in any form.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interrogations<strong>_

Harry caught Hermione's and Ron's eyes and smiled. Ginny and Neville had moved over to sit with the two, probably wondering what was going on. Heck, Harry was so confused about what was going on himself. Never had he seen Snape act that way, even with Draco, his favorite student.

Harry took his seat beside Hermione and took a sip of his pumpkin juice just before it vanished, along with all the other drinks which had been the only thing to remain after dinner. Umbridge began talking again as though nothing happened. Harry stopped paying attention to her; his focus was on the newest 5th year to Hogwarts and his most hated teacher.

"Harry, Ron and I have to lead the first years to the common room." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear once Umbridge had finished talking. "Stay there until we come back, we need to talk."

Harry nodded and watched as his two best friends stood up. Out of the corner of his eye harry saw the two Malfoy's stand as well. Harry never got along with Draco but he'd talked a few times with Cissnea and could tolerate her. When he'd found out that she'd been make prefect, he knew that she would attempt to keep her brother in check for the most part. Cissnea saw him look and she smiled lightly and then hardened her face to deal with the first years. Like her brother, she tolerated very few, even of her own house.

Harry sighed and stood, leaving the hall before everyone else Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing first. Sticking his head inside the room he walked in and smiled at Madam Pomfrey. "Earlier a student was brought up here. I was wondering if I might be able to see her."

"If you're talking about Miss. Miranz then I do believe you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"It's alright, he may see her." Harry looked around Madam Pomfrey to look at

Snape. He stood beside one of the beds farthest from the door. Of course, as always, he was scowling. "If he doesn't he'll only come back, just to do so until you finally let him." Snape walked towards them and then out the door. Huffing Madam Pomfrey began to walk towards her office.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Alianna said calmly when she saw him come around the curtain. If anything she looked paler than before. "I take it you're here to interrogate me." It wasn't a question and Harry knew that.

"Partly that, and party to see if you're alright."

"Perfectly fine actually," Alianna smiled slightly. "Though I'll probably not be eating anything for a few days. You see, I haven't eaten in a week, so my body couldn't handle the solid food. Thus, my stomach rejected it the first chance it got."

"Why hadn't you eaten anything before now?"

"Couldn't really, I had no food with me and had no money to buy anything at any towns I came across. I was mad at my mother and went on a walk before I had to go to King's Cross Station. Of course I had gotten lost, thus making my walk turn into a week's journey and was lucky to make it to the station before the train left. My uncle had to get my things for me since my mother couldn't bring all of it to me." Alianna's smile disappeared when she mentioned this. "Anyways, I do believe it's time to get to your common room. Pathetic Gryffindors shouldn't linger to talk to us pure Slytherins."

Harry laughed at the inside joke that they had shared while on the train. He found it amusing that a Slytherin could find the separation of houses so annoying and at the same time be so loyal to a house she hadn't even known she'd be in. they had joked that if she was placed in Slytherin they'd never get to speak because they would then be mortal enemies. Alianna chuckled lightly, "Yes yes, you're oh so annoying house mates might just think I've come to attack you. Well good-night, Alianna."

"Good-night Mr. Potter." Alianna closed her eyes and lay down to go to sleep. Pulling the current closed to block some of a torch's light Harry left to meet his friends. The walk to the Gryffindor common room was quiet. Students usually spent the first night sleeping since there weren't classes the next day. Hardly ever did he run into another student or even any of the teachers. Thankfully if he did run into one it wasn't yet past curfew so he couldn't get into trouble. Course, if it were Snape or Umbridge they'd find a reason to give him detention.

"Howler," the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open with the password and Harry entered a rather quiet and deserted common room. The fire was going and only a few older students remained down stairs. Harry could see Ron and Hermione talking on the couch the trio usually claimed. Smiling Harry went to join them, taking the seat between the two.

"Alright Harry, are you going to explain now?" Hermione never missed a beat. As soon as she had seen Harry she'd stopped her argument with Ron, not caring if she seemed rude or not. She had questions and whenever she did, that meant stay out of her way until she got her answers.

Harry sighed and leaned back, "what do you want to know?"

"Why the bloody hell were you following after a Slytherin?" Ron looked hard at his friend. Out of all of them, Ron had the hardest time getting along with others outside Gryffindor, and if he did get along with them he detested Slytherin house because Voldemort came from that house.

"Because Ron, I met her before she even had a house and she's not like the other Slytherins." Harry had never told Ron about his acquaintance with Cissnea. He party thought that his friend would have a mental breakdown, and partly thought he'd end their friendship right then and there.

"What did you two talk about on the train?" Hermione came to the save. She always seemed to have perfect timing to keep things from getting too awkward. Every time the topic came to Slytherins, she would try to move the conversation onto something else that wouldn't cause issues to arise. "You must have talked about something."

"Well, she told me that she was new to Hogwarts, but she's not a transfer student from one of the other schools. Her parents had taught her at a young age, but her Uncle wanted her at Hogwarts and had Dumbledore sent her a letter of acceptance. So of course, we talked about the houses a little, because she only knew as much about Hogwarts as her parents, which happened to be nothing really." Harry's eyes were closed at the time on the Hogwarts Express replayed itself in his head. The chatter of students when Alianna opened the door, when she took a seat across from him without asking and openly offered to start a conversation, joking with each other about different things that seemed so stupid, Alianna leaving with a smile, and then Ginny and Neville coming in just a few minutes later with no one knowing that the seat that the two too had been previously taken by someone of importance.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through and Harry blinked at her. "Harry are you alright? You weren't answering me."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well alright but please don't do that again. I thought something was wrong." Hermione always cared about her friends. She was kind like that and always loyal until the very end. Sometimes it surprised Harry that she wasn't placed in Hufflepuff, but he knew that things wouldn't be the same if she was anywhere other than where she was. "As I was saying, who is her Uncle?"

Harry's brow furrowed at that, "well I don't know really. She mentioned him earlier as well but I never found out."

"Earlier?" Ron asked with a confused look. He hadn't seen harry talk with her before and didn't see Alianna storm out of the Great Hall earlier. He had been trying not to run in panic at the sight of Umbridge and her laughing. As well has his older twin brothers Fred and George.

"Yes earlier. I just got back from visiting her in the Hospital Wing. That's why I wasn't here when you guys got done with your prefect job." There was a slight resentment in his voice when he spoke the last two words but thankfully his two friends didn't notice. If they had, then they didn't say anything about it.

"You can't go and visit a Slytherin!"

"Yes Ron I can. She was sick and I was the only student to help her at that moment."

"Only student?" Hermione asked, having caught the word use from her friend.

"Snape had come out a little after I did. He's the one that brought her up to Madam Pomfrey. It's odd really; I've never seen him like that…"

"Like what Harry?"

"Well, it almost seemed as though he was worried. It wasn't even the same as when he tried to protect us from Professor Lupin."

"Odd indeed," Hermione muttered. Silence filled the room but when a clock went off the trio jumped and placed a hand on their hearts. Looking about they noticed that the common room was empty and the fire was dying out. "We should head to bed. Come on, even if we don't have classes tomorrow there's still a lot to do." Hermione stood and left towards the girl's dorm she'd had since her first year.

"Hermione, what do we have to do tomorrow?" Ron called before she reached the stairs. There was never anything to do the day after their arrival at Hogwarts, not even Ron had school work to finish.

"We go and visit Hagrid. He wasn't at dinner tonight and I want to know why. Then Harry gets to introduce me to Alianna Miranz while you Ronald unpack." Leaving things as they were Hermione went to bed with the questions she'd ask her friend/professor tomorrow and the questions she'd ask Alianna.

Harry shrugged at Ron as the two marched their way up to their own dorm. Neither had to question which bed was theirs, things had been the same since they first arrived at Hogwarts. Ron had the bed next to Seamus and harry on Ron's right, the bed next to the window. Changing Ron was in bed and asleep in less then ten minutes. Looking around harry saw all of his stuff placed in its proper place. Hermione apparently had made sure that she and Harry could have time to go talk with Alianna because none of Ron's stuff was put away and Harry hadn't had a single chance to put his away.


	3. Friends?

_**YAY! I've finally written the next chapter in the story and have moved along with where I am heading. I hope to receive many reviews/PMs on this chapter to hear what all of you think on some of the events that I've written about. Hoping to find that you've all Read and Enjoyed *bows***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends?<strong>_

'That didn't go how I expected,' Alianna said in her head as she walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Calmly she walked passed the potions class room until she came to a blank stretch of stone wall. "Bigoted idiots, anyone could enter if they wanted to. Slytherin," Alianna said and the wall moved itself into an archway. Alianna stepped through to a nearly full common room. All of the students were sitting within their 'assigned' groups.

"Alianna, come join us," a voice called from the couches. Sitting there were Draco, Cissnea, and a dark haired female who was draping herself on Draco named Pansy Parkinson on one couch; a dark skinned, brown eyed boy in their year named Blaise Zabini, as well as Draco's two goons Crabb and Goyle on the other couch. It was Cissnea that had called to her.

Alianna glanced at Pansy as the girl raised her feet to claim the remaining space on the couch. Shaking her head Alianna smiled at the twin before turning and walking down the hall to her room. Classes started tomorrow and although she was ahead in the usual studies she wanted to do a quick review of her books. Collecting said books for her chosen and given courses, Alianna made her way back to the exit. The library would be open for a few more hours. The silence had the young girl remembering what had happened during her last few hours in the Hospital Wing.

_"Hello Mr. Potter and welcome back to the wonderfully plain Hospital Wing." Alianna stated as she watched the two teenagers walking towards her bed. She recognized her semi friend Harry but the girl next to him she'd seen at the welcoming feast sitting next to the boy._

_ "Hello again there. Alianna this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Alianna Miranz." Harry introduced the two girls and watched as they looked each other over. Harry took a seat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Hermione to take the stool next to it._

_ "Pleasure," Hermione smiled as she took the offered stool._

_ "I take it that you're both here for more than to see me." Alianna gently placed a piece of parchment in her book and closed it, setting it on the nightstand next to her. "Although you're company is greatly welcomed I am worried about the cause of this visit."_

_ "We're sorry if this will bother you. We can always talk at another time if you would prefer it Miss Miranz." Hermione made to stand. Harry reached over and set his hand on her shoulder, guiding her back into her seat. "I only had a few questions for you if it isn't too much to ask."_

_ "Well, since Mr. Potter seems to think it best you ask them, or he wouldn't have brought you, I think I'll answer a few. Madam Pomfrey is allowing me to leave tonight. Just please do not try to make them too personal. I enjoy my privacy very much."_

_ "Well, first of all, Harry said that you mentioned an uncle of yours. May I know who it is?"_

_ Alianna nodded and smiled at the Gryffindor. "Only if you answer my questions Miss Granger," she moved her eyes to stare at Harry, "you as well Mr. Potter." The two of them nodded. Harry with slight hesitation in his nod, "my uncle actually is a professor here at Hogwarts. Severus Snape is my half uncle, on my mother's side."_

_ Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of their bat like professor being this girl's uncle. 'That makes sense actually.' Harry thought as the remembered last night's incident. 'He's never that kind to the students but he was with her because he's her uncle.'_

_ "Well, I have four uncles." Hermione pushed in, trying to turn the conversation away from the man that Harry despised and vise versa. "Three uncles are on my father's side, one being adopted, and the last on my mother's side."_

_ "I only have the one as well. My Uncle Vernon is my aunt's husband on my mother's side." Harry quietly stated. "I just don't consider him family thought."_

_ "Why are you late coming to Hogwarts? In Hogwarts, A History it is said that Hogwarts has only ever had a few transfer students before. No student though that had not once been to any magical school. So you're the first."_

_ "Well I can't very well ask you that question back. My mother isn't quite…" Alianna sighed. 'How do you phrase that you're mother is insane?'_

_ "Healthy?" Harry imputed._

_ "That works for the most part. Uncle Severus asked the Headmaster to allow me to come to school. What my mother was teaching me at home wasn't what I should have been learning. So, this year I was allowed to go."_

_ "You mean you were using magic outside of school? That illegal" Hermione's mouth was partly open and her brow furrowed._

_ "Not really." Alianna looked at Hermione before reaching for her bag beside her bed. She easily slid a book out and placed the bag back. "Do you know what this is Miss Granger? And no I don't mean a book," the book was large and looked quite heavy. It was a dark maroon with Celtic symbols along the binding and runes on the cover that Hermione would learn in her Runes class later that year. Hermione shook her head, signifying a no. "This is my family's Grimoire; it's been a part of my family since as far back as we've been around. Actually, this is the Miranz Grimoire. The Prince family Grimoire is in my family vault at Gringotts."_

_ "Inside this book is a vast amount of knowledge pertaining to my family. The fact that I have one means I'm a pure blood. Only pure blood families, or those pure blood wizards or witches who pass down their family's Grimoire to a none pure blood heir, can read one of these unless married to said person. This book tells us if there are certain ancient laws we can follow that are still active but not in use, or forgotten."_

_ "It was once stated, and still is, that those of pure blood can practice magic with no restriction except for secrecy. It was written before the time of the Hogwarts founders and has been since lost to anyone who family doesn't go back so far. My father's family did. So my mother took advantage of that and I've been using magic since I was five years old and received my first wand."_

_ "But that puts Muggle-born and Muggle-raised children at a disadvantage."_

_ "Hermione, that puts almost everyone at a level field actually. Only a few remote families were around that long to be allowed to follow through with that law I would think." Harry realized at he thought about the pure bloods currently at Hogwarts. If they were allowed to practice magic outside of school then they would be far better in classes then they were right now._

_ "You're actually right Mr. Potter. There were only about forty or fifty families in Europe around during that time, leaving about half that amount around today. My mother is a pure blood… was a pure blood, but her family couldn't date back that long. Very few families can now in Europe."_

_ "It still puts us at a disadvantage." Hermione muttered to herself._

_ "If you ever really truly feel that way I might be able to help. If I make you a ward of my family then you'll be granted the same privileges within my home as I am. So long as I am willing to take the consequences should you decide to break the law. The offer is to the both of you."_

_ "Really? You hardly know either of us. Wouldn't you say that's being a tad…?"_

_ "Hermione, I believe you had other questions for her. Not a law lecture planned." Harry smiled gently and watched his long time friend's eyes widen. Hermione was close to starting a rant about someone having to take responsibility for something that they hadn't done. "So Alianna, when do you start getting to enjoy your food instead of the floor doing so for you?"_

_ The three students talked for hours before Madam Pomfrey removed the two Gryffindors. Alianna was released shortly after that and made her way straight to no where. Having no clue as to where her common room was. Lucky for her, she had run into one of the Slytherin prefects wandering the halls and was given directions and the password._

Footsteps behind her brought Alianna out of her musing. Looking around she found that she was in front of the Great Hall. 'Of course I'm here. It's the only place I positively know. I don't know where the library even is.' Alianna turned around to see who it was that was behind her. She blinked slowly as the teen stopped a foot or two in front of her. "Blaise I thought you were with Cissnea, Draco and the others."

Blaise smiled gently, "I was, before I saw you leave. I wished to study myself and figured that I could join you. And I didn't think that you would know where the library is yet." Alianna looked down and saw a few books in Blaise's arms.

"I would appreciate the help and the company." Blaise moved to walk beside the girl as the two of them continued in the direction that Blaise led them in. the hallways were quiet with only a few older students wandering about.

"What classes did you sign up for?"

"Well, my uncle signed me up for my classes. So I have ten classes instead of nine. I'm taking usual class: Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology and Potions. As well as my electives: Arithmancy, Divination and a once a week music class. I know nothing about Divination but I do know quite a bit of Arithmancy so I'm not worried about that class. What about yourself Blaise, you don't seem the kind to take Divination."

"Actually, I'm taking Arithmancy myself." Alianna looked up at the teen; he was taller than her by quite a bit. Seeing her expression Blaise decided to explain. "My mother suggested it, but other than that I'll be taking Muggle Studies… my mother doesn't know about that."

"Why Muggle Studies exactly? It would probably be best to learn all of that from someone who's experienced the muggle world."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "I see that working perfectly. A Slytherin, one of Draco's friends no less, walking around with a Muggle-born and learning from them about their lives; no, my mother would kill me for that."

"Well I could teach you. I wasn't born in the muggle world but I've spent plenty of time there. And if you'd like, I could find a place where you could meet with a Muggle-born. I actually think I know the perfect one, if my thinking is correct and she really is a Muggle-born."

"Who are you thinking of?"

"A Gryffindor named Hermione Granger. I just met her a few hours ago and she's intelligent."

"Granger… that could actually work and she is a Muggle-born. She wouldn't tell anyone aside from Potter and maybe Weasley, which could be bad. I'm actually surprised she's not in Ravenclaw." Blaise pulled out a chair at one of the desks in the library when they arrived. Alianna took the seat while Blaise sat beside her. "I don't know how much you know about Hogwarts, but Ravenclaw is for the intelligent students… or well, those who have a thirst for knowledge anyways."

"I don't know really anything about this place. Nor the magical world, expect for what my mother taught me and I'm learning from my father's Grimoire."

"Then how about this. I'll teach you and Granger about the Wizarding world, if you convince her to teach me what I need to know in Muggle Studies. With her being a Muggle-born, she'll need all the help she can get in the politics of wizards. I'll be able to take a different elective, maybe Divination with you. But you must remain with me during my lessons with Granger, and she has to keep it a secret from Weasley. Potter won't say anything, Weasley will. I'll pay her if she wishes, like I did my tutors at home." Blaise held out his hand for the young pure blood to shake. "Do we have a deal?"

"I can try, but I don't know if she will since she is a Gryffindor and not completely my friend." Alianna took hold of Blaise's hand and sealed the deal. "But I will try Blaise Zabini and if I can't get her, I'll teach you what I know." The two Slytherins then went to work reading their assigned books together until the librarian closed the library.

Harry and Hermione sat on Harry's bed in his dorm. They had gotten back a few hours ago and the two of them had been sitting in the common room until Ginny had come in with Dean Thomas. Harry had then left rather than watch the two snogging in a corner. Hermione, being the friend that she was, joined him. "Harry, do you like Ginny?" Hermione asked the quiet Boy-Who-Lived.

"I don't know Mione, but I don't think that I do. It's just that it's annoying to see her snogging someone. Kind of how I think I would feel if I had a little sister," Harry leaned back and allowed himself to fall onto his pillows. Hermione sighed and followed his example, but using him as a pillow instead.

"There are times Harry when you confuse feelings that you have to something else. Maybe you should think about it." Hermione allowed the rise and fall of Harry's chest to lull her into a sort of calmness. 'One day we'll have to stop doing this. This will be Harry's wife's spot and her job to talk with him. And I'll have my own husband to do this with.'

"Promise me Mione that you'll always be there for me." Hermione nodded her head and mumbled her yes. "Good, because I promise that I'll do the same for you. We're too good of friends to ever stop."

"You do know that you have other friends as well right? There's Ron, Ginny, and Neville."

"Yeah I know. There's just so much that I don't want to let go off but Ron wants me to. Ron tries to stop me from befriending others like Alianna because she's Slytherin, Justin because he's a Hufflepuff and so many others. Ginny, well, I think that she doesn't completely see me as Harry. She's had this silly crush on me even before we met at Kings Cross Station my first year. I have no doubt in Neville, he's a good person and I've known he's my friend since the Twi-Wizard Tournament. I do think that you've forgotten some people that are just like Neville."

"And who would that be?"

"Fred and George; they have tried to befriend me ever since I met Ron. They have made sure that I'm happy and always having a good laugh. They also gave me the Marauders' map even though they didn't have to. They believed me in second year and last year as well."

"You're right, now that I think about it they have stuck close to you all these years that we've known them. Even if I don't agree with how they do things, I'm glad that they are who they are."

The door opened to reveal Seamus, Dean, and Neville; the other boys who shared Harry's dorm aside from Ron. The three were laughing at something that had apparently happened down in the common room after the two had left. Neville glanced over to Harry and his grin got wider. "You just missed Ron going off on Ginny and Dean. It was actually funny because the two ignored him the whole time so they could finish their snogging session. Ohh and by the way, Ron should be up in a moment."

Hermione sat up and stretched. Usually Neville would come up and warn them during their talks of when Ron would invade. Although Ron was their good friend, these talks were always things that Ron wouldn't understand and might say something that he shouldn't. "Think about what I said Harry, I mean it." Hermione stood and made her way to the exit. Seamus and Dean went to their own beds and missed Hermione kissing Neville's cheek and thanking him. Harry didn't though. He always watched Hermione leave and never missed her usual thank you to the Longbottom heir.

Neville walked over to Harry's bed and sat down on the foot of it. This was how Neville and Harry had started to become friends. During second her Neville had come in during one of Harry and Hermione's talks and left right away. He returned nearly an hour later with news that Ron was coming up to bed. While Hermione was in the Hospital Wing petrified it was Neville who was by his side; just silently sitting there as comfort.

'Neville knows what it's like to live without parents. He understands part of what I'm going through, even if he was raised by his grandmother.' Harry closed his eyes and allowed the calming presence of his friend to wash over him. He soon fell asleep, dressed in his clothes and with his glasses still on.

Neville sighed and leaned over. He gently plucked the glasses off of the sleeping boy before putting them in their proper place on Harry's nightstand. Ron was soon to be up and then he, Seamus and Dean would be dead sleep within an hour or two. Neville though knew that he would be awake until he was sure that Harry wouldn't wake up. 'I promised Hermione that I would get her if anything happens to him. But if I can wake him up myself I'll make sure she is able to rest so she can help him again tomorrow.' Neville changed into his sleeping clothes before crawling into his own bed, careful to keep awake for awhile longer. 'Harry's like a little brother to me. We're nearly twins since our births were only a day different.'


	4. Breakfast or Break Fast

_**Wow it really had been a while since I've posted anything for this. Well here's the next chapter. I hope to be updating my other stories soon as well within the next week. I think I've decided to try and write a chapter a week; a different story every week; and see if that works. That way I can just write on my days off. Sorry that it's short but the next couple of chapters will be longer. I just wanted to add this bit of Alianna's life in early. Read and Enjoy *bows*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breakfast or Break Fast<strong>_

Alianna awoke with a start when someone knocked on her door. She blinked a couple of times to clear her mind of the sleep that still lingered. Slipping out of bed she tossed a throw blanket around her shoulders, shivering as the stone floor sent shivers up her body. She slipped through her bedroom and into the living room, heading towards the door out. Opening the door Alianna smiled, "good morning Miss Malfoy, how are you?"

"I'm doing quite well actually. Hurry and get dressed. Classes start today and I want to make sure to get to breakfast before Dray's two goons. Every time I eat near them I lose my appetite."

"I would expect you to. If you would like to start the fire you may wait for me in comfort." Cissena nodded and walked into the room. She started a fire with a flick of her wand and a quick Incendio.

"I'm surprised you didn't start this last night. Don't any of the House Elves come to your room?

"They do, but I told them I only use the Prince room. It's smaller and less for them to do. Not that it's ever a mess, but they believe that I'm sleeping in there." Alianna turned to her closet and pulled out her uniform. "So, other than getting to breakfast early why are you awake at this time of day?"

"I'm usually up with the sun during the summer. Draco and I like to take walks together before our parents wake up. It's one of the few things that is the same from our childhood. Wait a minute, the Prince room is yours as well? How did you manage that?"

"My mother was a Prince before she married my father. I can claim both rooms because I'm also the heir to both houses."

"Odd, I thought that the Miranz family was a patriarchic family line."

"It is. But I'm the last of the family so thus; the title, lands, rank, everything goes to me once I am of age. Although my mother's family isn't exactly matriarchic, I am the last pure blood in the family. Otherwise it would go to my uncle... but as I said, I'm the last pureblood." Alianna placed her throw blanket onto the back of the only couch and walked into her room. Before closing her door she leaned her head out, "Just give me but a moment and I'll be ready." It didn't take Alianna long. Cissena was only sitting on the couch for 15 minutes before the other teen left her bedroom, dressed for classes and hair dripping wet.

Cissena tilted her head as she looked the other girl over. There was something different about her that reminded her of Draco and herself. Something that showed that she had seen more than a young child should. "You should leave your hair like that. The dyes bring out the green in your eyes."

"It's usually too much of a distraction when I don't have my braids done. So if it gets too bad you'll have to do them for me okay?" The blond Slytherin nodded. "Good, then I'll keep my hair straight today. You ready to go?" Grabbing their book bags the two girls left the room and headed up to breakfast. The walk was nearly silent with only a few words said, but there was never an awkward silence. The Great Hall was nearly empty with only a few students, Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch. "So few people."

"Well of course! It only 7 in the morning. Classes don't start for another two hours so most of the students won't even be awake for another half an hour or so when breakfast is supposed to start. Come, we're early so we can go for a walk before we have to head to classes. I already got our schedules from Professor Snape when I passed by him on my way to you." Cissena passed a slip of paper over to Alianna and guided her over to a seat.

Silently Alianna looked over her schedule for the week. Today and Wednesday would be double History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, followed by double Herbology with the Ravenclaws; with a break halfway through for lunch; the next hour would be for first elective of each student, free time and then dinner followed by Astrology as midnight. Tuesday and Friday would start with the second elective of each student, followed by double Potions with Gryffindor, lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor and then Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Thursday would be an easier day. Classes started at 11with Transfiguration with Gryffindor, lunch, then double Charms with Hufflepuff. Instead of free time any student who had a third elective would spend a portion of this time there.

Looking back up at Cissena she shrugged, "Looks like we're not really with one house more than another. It all evens out for the most part."

"Yeah but we have to see the Gryffindors three times."

Alianna raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I might not have known you for very long Miss Malfoy, but I didn't take you for being a bigot."

Cissena placed her spoon down but didn't look up. "I guess that's just how I was raised. Ravenclaws are know-it-alls, Gryffindors are brash, foolish idiots and Hufflepuffs are just those that remain because they couldn't get a different and better house." Before Alianna could say anything Cissena looked up and grabbed a hold of her arm. "I'm not like my father Alianna! I'm not a bigot and I'm not a Death Eater. I try so hard to follow a path that is the farthest one that my father took but you have to understand that sometimes my father's teaching show through."

Alianna thought for a moment and then smiled, taking Cissena's had off her arm and holding it. "We are not who our parents make us. We are who we make ourselves. I understand what you're saying, I've been there, I get it." Alianna sight, 'I'm still there.'

"Get what?" The two girls looked up to see Draco, his two goons, Blaise, and Pansy; as well as a few others. Each were taking a seat of their liking but it was pretty plain that Draco didn't let any of his friends sit near his sister since both sides of her stayed empty. Draco himself sat beside Alianna well Blaise took her left side. "And why are the two of you holding hands?"

Alianna and Cissena shared a quick look before Alianna raised Cissena's hand. "I was just asking her how she keeps her nails so well mannered. Nothing that you would be interested in Mr. Malfoy, just simple girl talk." Alianna released her new friend's hand and the both of them finished eating. Alianna finished quickly only because she only had a simple soup.

Draco looked back and forth between the two, his eyes lingering longest on his twin. He knew that she would tell him the truth later on when they were back in their shared suit. "Let me introduce you Miss Miranz to Nott, Bulstrode, Pucey. He's a seventh year so it won't matter if you remember him."

Alianna looked at the three new comers. Nott and Bulstrode were of no concern to her. They were the types of people that gave Slytherin the name it current had with the other houses. Pucey, though, was ignoring the young Malfoy heir. Alianna thought she had seen him role his eyes though. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Pucey. Mayhap you know my cousin. He's the same age as you, attends Hogwarts as well."

Adrian gave a strained smile towards her before looking back at the door, watching everyone start to poor in. "Please, it's just Adrian. Which house is he in? A name might help as well."

"He's in Hufflepuff, though i didn't see him at the welcoming feast or at all so far." Alianna turned to look over towards a near filled Hufflepuff table, smiling at Harry and Hermione while they pasted with their friends. "His name is Cedric Diggory." Silence filled the table around the group. Several Gryffindors turned towards them with wide eyes, Harry's group as well. Alianna turned back to her house mates, "What is wrong?"

Adrian glanced over at Draco and Cissena. "Alianna, there's no real easy way to say this."

Alianna glared at the other Slytherin. "Just open your mouth and say it!" She snapped, "did he get suspended? Expelled?"

Draco snorted, "that Golden Boy, Ha!"

Just as Alianna was rounding on Draco to say something she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. Turning she saw Hermione kneeling beside her with Harry only a step to the side. It was Harry who spoke up his voice strained, "Alianna, Cedric passed away at the end of last year. Weren't you told?"

Alianna blinked tears away as she grabbed a lock of her silver hair. Her eyes wandered to the head table before narrowing. "No... no I wasn't told."


	5. Grave Thoughts

_**It's been awhile, I know. Here's the next chapter, but it is a bit smaller than the others. I'm working up towards a part that I have had written for quite some time now. I hope that you all read and enjoy, *bows.* By the way, the Latin I got from google translate so it may not be accurate. If anyone does speak Latin, please correct me if it's dreadfully wrong.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grave Thoughts<strong>_

Alianna stood to her feet and started towards the high table. Multiple pairs of hands tried to grab a hold of her, but she pulled out of each. Alianna had her eyes on a target and she did not plan on letting anyone stop her. "All summer you have let me believe that he was home, that he was safe." Alianna came to a stop in front of the Potions Master. "Why didn't you tell me that he was dead!" Thankfully she kept her voice down so that only a portion of the professors could hear her, but unfortunately one of those professors was Umbridge.

"Now, now dearie that's no way to speak to a professor. I believe 20 points from Slytherin and a detention tonight will suffice."

Alianna bit her tongue to keep from yelling at the pink toad. "Professor Snape if you wouldn't mind speaking with me away from... prying ears?"

Although she was stating it like a question Snape knew that it was nothing of the sort. "Of course," Snape stood and guided Alianna to one of the rooms behind the high table. Making sure that the door was closed the first thing that Snape did was reward back the points for Slytherin. "I can't get rid of the detention."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Alianna's eyes burned with tears. "Why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I able to go to his funeral? He was my cousin Uncle Severus, the only other family I have... had other than you."

"I didn't tell you, because I didn't know. You forget Alianna that he was your family on your father's side, not my side. I can get you in touch with his father and mother but..."

"Step mother, Uncle Severus."

"Fine then, but either way I can get you in contact with them if you wish it."

Alianna nodded and smiled slightly, "I'd like to visit his grave if possible. Pay my respects and all that."

Severus wrapped the young girl in his arms. "I can see to that. He was buried here at Hogwarts, down by a lake in the Forest. You can go and see him whenever you wish it." They stayed like that for a few moments until the bell chimed the time. Pulling away Severus wiped the remaining tears on her face away. "Go and enjoy your time before classes start, you still have another hour or so."

* * *

><p>The day moved slowly for Alianna. It seemed as though the world had turned and wasn't spinning the way that it should. Cissnea tried to comfort her fellow Slytherin, but nothing worked and no one else had the chance to try. She was a mute the entire time that they were outside and kept looking towards the Forbidden Forest. Slytherins didn't tend to show too much emotion, but no one ever said that Alianna was just a snake.<p>

History of Magic passed quickly, most of the students slept and those that didn't weren't paying any attention. Herbology on the other hand needed everyone's full focus. Blaise learned the hard way that by taking his attention away from their project he ended up with a decent size bruise. Let's just say he didn't do so again. The other classes were the same, Alianna just stared and did almost nothing and her few friends were starting to become worried.

They were all heading to the Great Hall when Cissnea was pulled aside and down a corridor. When they finally stopped she was staring into green eyes. "Cissnea how's Alianna doing?" Cissnea sighed and just shook her head, it was answer enough for Harry though. His eyes flashed in pain before he closed them. 'What can I do to help her?'

"Harry, I don't know if I'm right, but... well it's not just me. I talked with one of the fourth years and I think that she's right. You need to be the one to talk with her." Harry's eyes snapped open and he was about to argue, but Cissnea placed her small hand over his mouth. "Look we haven't got time to argue about this. Draco will notice if I'm too much later and so will your friends. You just lost Cedric as well, and you or his parents might be the only ones who can really understand what she's going through." Cissnea removed her hand before leaning in and hugging the boy around the waist. "I know it hurts, but you can help." With that she was quick to leave.

Harry stood there for awhile longer just staring at the spot that the youngest Malfoy had occupied. He jolted forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Neville and a small girl dressed in a Ravenclaw robe. She had waist-length dirty blond hair and silvery-grey eyes that seemed to be filled with wonder and awe while still having this dreamy look about them. She wore radish earrings, had her wand tucked behind her left ear and had on a Butterbeer cork necklace. "Oh hello Neville, who's your friend?"

"Luna Lovegood, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry Potter." Luna tilted her head at him as she shook his offered hand. "You seem to have a problem with Wrackspurts."

Harry blinked in confusion until Neville chuckled. "It's alright Harry, you'll understand her eventually." All Harry could do was nod as he was led towards the Great Hall and dinner.

* * *

><p>Alianna was standing up in one of the bell towers of Hogwarts, starring over at the forest. Silent tears fell down her eyes as the bell rang the midnight hour. "You can come out," her voice was just a whisper upon the wind. The person she spoke to didn't hear her over the bell, but something told them to move. A pair of arms rested on the stone next to her and black hair blew in the wind.<p>

"I was there when he died. I was standing right next to him when the spell hit." Alianna turned to Harry with furrowed brows. "His name is Peter Pettigrew. He's a traitor, a Death Eater and a murderer. Cedric was killed because we both didn't want to win, we wanted the other to and decided that it would be best to have a Hogwarts win all together. Cedric died because I was too important to Voldemort."

"You stood by him in the end?"

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "No, he stood beside me. I couldn't move or think, let alone fight and yet he refused to leave me." Harry watched as Alianna turned back to face the view. "Blame me Alianna, because I know that others as well as myself do."

Alianna was silent, thoughts were turning around in her head. Just when Harry was going to leave she spoke, "Have you gone to see him yet?"

"No. His parents didn't want me at the funeral, let alone near his grave. I don't even know where to begin looking."

Alianna turned to him and gently took his hand. She walked backwards, guiding him out of the bell tower. Harry didn't say a word, but instead turned her around and pulled his cloak over the two of them. It wouldn't do to have them caught out of bed after hours. He was surprised when Alianna didn't say anything though about the cloak. She guided the two of them out of the castle, down to the forest and into the darkness. Harry blinked when he saw the lake that he and Sirius nearly died at. "Alianna?"

Alianna stepped out of the cloak and walked over to a large oak tree, under which stood a tombstone with a statue of a wand crossing over a sword above it. When Harry got closer to the tombstone his breathe caught in his throat.

_Cedric Ignotus Diggory_

_Born_

_28 October 1977_

_Died_

_24 June 1994_

_Hic__puer__est__, et __pius__est.__  
><em>_Fortis fuit__verus__et__vita.__  
><em>_Hic__est__a__viro__._

"Here lies a boy loyal and kind. He was brave and true during life. Here lies a hero." Alianna laughed, but it was bitter. "They nailed him... but that wasn't the only part of Ced. He loved pranks and laughter. He loved to be free." Alianna turned to Harry, "you say that he stood next to you in the end. Though there must have been a reason. You had to have stood next to him and proved to him that there was a reason to stay."

"I don't know. I told him about the dragons, I didn't leave him in the maze. That's all that I can think of."

"Then it was who you were in all. Cedric must have seen who you were even before last year. You gain his respect Mr. Potter and for that Cedric would have jumped in front of a train for you." Alianna went back to Harry, pulled the cloak off of him and took his hand. Green eyes met with blue-green. "Mr. Potter you cannot blame yourself. Cedric respected you for a reason whether we know what that reason is or not. Let it go, move forward."

Harry smiled down at his new friend, "I will if you will."

Alianna blinked, fighting with herself before she slowly leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek. "You have yourself a deal Mr. Potter. Neither of us will dwell on Cedric's death, but we will remember him." Alianna turned to stare at the tombstone. "Will you come back here with me?"

Harry nodded before he remembered that he couldn't be seen above her. "Yeah Alianna, whenever you need me." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and together the two of them remained where they were for a couple more hours.


End file.
